


spite

by scandalous



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Creeper Elias Bouchard, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Season 3, Telepathy, Trans Martin Blackwood, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Voyeurism, Workplace Sex, mentioned martin/jon, the martin/elias/tim is just Kind Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: After realizing Elias watched them at...certainmoments, Tim and Martin fuck at work out of spite.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	spite

**Author's Note:**

> for the **merry month of masturbation** and **dick or treat**.
> 
> a follow up to my fic "[mind reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955475)".
> 
> enjoy!

"Tim," Martin says as they're undressing in his apartment. "Tim, I realized something." His voice is a little frantic.

"What is it?" Tim asks, leaning down to kiss him. "Are you alright to keep going?"

"Dunno if you'll, um, still be in the mood if I tell you this," he laughs quietly. "I'm, uh, you know when I was living at the Institute?"

"Yeah," he nods. "What's up with that?"

"Well, I—" He sighs. This is embarrassing, but it's a lot worse when one considers Elias' powers. Which, of course, he didn't know about back then. "I got off a _lot_ on my own. About Jon, primarily."

Tim shrugs. "I mean, yeah. I know you do that a lot."

Martin slaps his arm gently. "No, think about it. About… what we know now. About — about _Elias_."

His eyes go wide and he hisses. "I am going to kill him," he exclaims. "I swear to God, I will go and kill him right this fucking instant if he _watched_ you jerk off via his freaky mind powers—"

"Tim!" Martin exclaims, grabbing him. "It's okay, it's okay, hey, calm — calm down, okay? I'm alright. If anything he's just a creep. And also a murderer. But like, I was thinking of, you know, getting back at him. That's of course if we assume he did watch me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know," Martin shrugs noncommitally. "Maybe I'm not his type. Although —"

"Wait," Tim says, interrupting him. "I… God this is fucking embarrassing, but from time to time I got off in the bathroom to calm down when I got angry at things. Most notably Jon for being an ass, or when I read an upsetting statement."

"Oh," he says in a quiet voice, "he watched us both." He hums. "How about we let him know we know?"

"What, just tell him? _Hey, asshole, you watched us jerk off, go fuck yourself! Not literally!¨_ "

Martin smiles at him, tilts his head and gets on his tiptoes to kiss him. "No. Not like that."

"Are you exercising your exhibitionist tendencies on our creepy boss?" 

"Yes," he drawls out, tilting his head. "Would you be okay with it?"

"Yes," he says immediately. "He needs some _consensual_ voyeurism in his life. Good lord, what a creep. I wish I could just kill him."

"Me too," he says. "But it's too risky."

"Well," Tim says. He smiles. "I'm still in the mood, if you are."

"Yeah," Martin agrees. He leans in to kiss him. "I just thought you'd get too pissed off to fuck me."

"Oh, trust me, I can fuck pissed off," Tim says, grabbing his strap-on and putting the harness on. "I can give it to you angry or not, Martin."

He snorts. "Sure. Just take me already."

It's nice to be in this arrangement with Tim. Even more so when he's up for indulging his exhibitionist tendencies at work.

Tim helps him get on his back on his bed. "Of course. Whenever you want."

They don't discuss the softness in his eyes.

* * *

Elias isn't doing anything particular today, so he decides to see what his employees are up to. No one's had the smart idea of getting off in the job ever since he came and told them about his powers, which he's not surprised about — they are smart enough to figure out that he can watch them. He hasn't gotten any angry confrontation from Tim or Martin, though, which surprises him. _Especially_ Tim — he is so angry at him at all times, but he offers no anger about this specific detail. Has he not put the dots together?

It is only when he feels the call of sex that he realizes that they have, very much, put the dots together.

Tim is on his knees, settled in front of Martin's desk, while he licks into him. Martin is settled on his desk, tilting his head as he lets out quiet, breathless moans. He smiles a little, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Elias can't believe his eyes. It's a bit stupid for them to do this — what do they gain, from getting back at him in this way? Apart from an orgasm or two, of course. Pettiness tends to show itself in curious ways, and this seems to be a way it has shown itself. He doesn't mind, anyhow. He loves seeing them like this, open and eager. He's always considered trying to hook up with Tim, but he's discarded the possibility with all the hatred Tim feels towards him.

"Do you think he's watching?" Martin asks breathlessly, grinding his hips up against Tim's mouth.

Tim pulls away briefly. "Goddamn I hope he is," he breathes. "He doesn't deserve to see you, but he deserves to know we know. _And_ that I'm good in bed."

Martin snorts. "You're ridiculous, Tim. You need to assert that you're good in bed to our creepy boss?"

"I sure fuckin' do," Tim replies, leaning back down to eat him out. His hands are on his thighs, spreading him wide, chubby thighs quivering in pleasure as he moans out. "You're lovely. So — so fucking good."

Martin groans. "Thank you. Come on, I wanna— I wanna eat you out after I come."

Tim huffs. "Of course you do," he says, licking at his dick. "You've got such an oral fixation. Even Jon must've noticed, with how you suck on pens."

"Shut — shut _up_ , Tim," Martin whines out.

"Of course," he says, laughing. He pushes himself down, eating him out eagerly, like it's his last meal.

Elias watches them, fascinated by it, by the sight of two of his employees going at it. The fact they're _letting_ him watch makes it even more arousing. He can feel his hardness straining against his dress pants, and he wants nothing more than to get off to the sight. But he holds off on it, trying his best to remain composed as he watches Martin come like he did so many times before.

"Let me… let me get myself together," Martin pants out. "I'll eat you out in a second."

"Of course," Tim says. "I can always just, like, get myself off."

"That's not nearly as fun," he says. After a few minutes, he gets off his desk and Tim gets on it. He's lanky, dark brown skin and nice curls. He's _pretty_ — that's something Elias has always noticed.

Martin pushes two fingers inside Tim after he undresses from the waist down and licks at his dick before wrapping his lips around it, sucking on it intently. Tim cries out, hips bucking up against his mouth and fingers, desperate for relief.

It doesn't take long for Tim to come.

Elias wills himself into going soft before standing up and going to stand by the room where Martin and Tim were having sex in. It doesn't take long for them to emerge from it.

"That is unruly, inappropriate behavior," he says.

Tim grins. "So is watching your employees have sex."

Martin tilts his head. "Did you enjoy the show?" he asks.

Elias gives them a smile, all teeth. "Yes, I did."

Tim nods and blows him a kiss before wrapping his arm around Martin's waist and taking him away from him. Elias can't help but notice the heat on his cheeks.

Maybe he does need to get off to this.


End file.
